pink fuzzy pajamas!
by Scratches
Summary: its national pajama day and quatre goes to trowas to have a jammie party..... AND OTHERS SHOW UPI N PINK FUzzY JAMMIES!


Authors note. I don't own gundam wing kk? Sucks for me.. :(  
There might be some character bashing.   
  
Pink Fuzzy Pajamas  
  
"Hey nice pajamas!" Hollered Duo out of his apartment window down to Quatre.   
"It is national pajama day! Where are yours?" He shouted back up six stories to Duo.   
"But pink fuzzy pajamas?!" Duo asked him.  
"Ya! They are so comfortable! I have to go. I'm scheduled to meet Trowa at his apartment. You are welcome to come along, you just need to wear your p.j's." Said Quatre.  
Duo hiding his hot pink fuzzy pajamas yelled, "No I'd rather not! Have to meet Hilde in my jammies!"  
"All right! Later Duo!" Quatre yelled up to him and walked down the street. He spotted some one in baby pink fuzzy jammies. "WUFEI! IS THAT YOU?"  
He yells to the man in pink pajamas. An unmistakable Chinese man with shiny black hair turns around, sees Quatre and runs away. "Wufei, never knew you liked pink." He muttered to himself.  
Quatre was walking down to Trowa's house on national pajama day in his pink fuzzy pajama's admiring some of the things that people wore to bed.  
"Oh, Johnny you know you don't wear those boxers to bed!" exclaimed a woman who was wearing red and black lingerie.   
"But you don't wear that either." He said back to her. She became a little red in the face.  
Quatre stopped in front of a big brick building and stepped into the lobby. He came to a big metal plaque that had blue buttons on it. Pushing a button that was labeled 'Barton, Trowa' he stood there rolling on his heels. "Yea Quatre you're here good, come on up!" Trowa's voice said out of the metal intercom. A door swung open at the end of the hall. Trowa came out in dark pink fuzzy pajamas! "Nice jammies," he said.  
"Whoa and I thought Wufei and I where the only ones with pink fuzzy pajamas," He said as he walked into Trowa's apartment.   
"Wufei wears pink fuzzy pajamas? I can't believe it," Trowa said breaking into the once in a life time laughter. Trowa and Quatre sat on his couch and were talking for a while when the 'doorbell' rang. "Trowa, Who's there?"  
"Its us!" said a beaming Relena and a bored Heero.   
"Yes come on over." He opened the door and two people wearing pink fuzzy pajamas walked in.   
"Quatre you look so cute!" Squealed Relena, who was in light pink fuzzy pajamas.   
"So do you!" He got up and gave her a hug.   
"Trowa so when are Duo and Hilde coming over?" asked Heero who was in electric pink fuzzy pajamas.   
"Any time," and on que the doorbell rang. "Hilde? Duo?  
"Ya, we are coming!"  
The door opened and a man in hot pink fuzzy pajamas walked in with a girl that was also in hot pink fuzzy pajamas. "Nice pajamas every one!" Said Duo.   
"This is going to be great!" Said Hilde. "I have the package right here!" She pointed to a bag that said, 'WAL~MART'.   
"Yes this is going to be good. Now where is Wufei?" asked Relena.  
"I don't think he wants us to see him in pink fuzzy pajamas. Quatre has already seen him." Said Trowa.  
Everyone burst out laughing. Then the doorbell rang again. Trowa just opened the door to see who was out there. It was Lt. Noin. "Glad I could make it to this pajama party." She said as she walked into the room wearing a pink feather boa and pink fuzzy pajamas.   
"Hmm.. Shall we start?" asked Quatre.  
"Hell ya," said Duo.   
"Ok, we have seventeen cans of whipped cream, three cans of shaving cream, two cases of toilet paper, a box of confetti, four bottles of sparkeling cider (curtousie of welch's grape juice), four boxes of vanilla ice-cream, and two jars of cherries. Any body have any ideas for it? And Duo no we aren't eating it all."   
"Lets go outside and have a big big party!" suggested Relena.  
"Relena are you feeling alright?" asked Heero.  
"Just peachy! Thank you for asking! So who is up for a party?"  
Every one said, 'hell ya!'  
All of them went out side carrying boxes of stuff and they set it out on the walk. At once Duo opened a can of whipped cream and a box of ice cream and started smothering it all over Hilde who was giggling and drinking cider. Heero and Relena where playing with shaving cream and eating the ice-cream with cherries. Trowa and Quatre where sitting there throwing stuff at people who where walking by.  
  
And that was the end of Quatre's pink fuzzy pajama day!  



End file.
